


Fun Times

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get the angel who wants nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puchuupoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/gifts).



> Also on [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/42495.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/35575.html).

Gabriel was all about the details.

He could go on about how much he loved the harpsichord in the corner, or how he had an exact likeness of Marie Antoinette playing it. And he loved the champagne glasses strewn about, smeared with fingerprints even though no one had touched them. It was all perfect.

But nothing was better than the curly wig he'd placed on top of Castiel's head. Well, that and the little drawn-in mole on the side of his face.

The wig was long. Down to his knees long. It was too heavy for a human to hold up and completely ridiculous. The scowl on Castiel's face sold the entire look.

"What," Castiel said, "are you doing?"

Gabe waved his hands. "France, pre-revolution!"

"I'm not in the mood for your games." He took the wig off and let it drop to the floor. "And this wig isn't period-appropriate."

Gabe shrugged. "Artistic license."

"Leave me alone."

Castiel disappeared.

Shame. He hadn't even tried the caviar.

-

Maybe he'd gone a little overboard last time. Fine. Simpler was better.

The day was sunny, the grass was green and pungent, and the sound of barking dogs filled the air. Gabe was one of them. He'd gone with Corgi; their stubby legs were too much.

Castiel ran up and barked. Gabe let his tongue hang out in a doggie-style smile.

 _A dog, Gabriel?_

 _You don't like Pomeranians?_ Gabe did. Especially this one: he was black and puffy, just like Castiel and his hair.

 _I don't have time for this._

Gabe focused, and they were both in human forms again. Castiel waited only long enough to scowl before vanishing again.

"Spoil sport," Gabe said.

-

The stadium was huge and packed to the brim. The crowd was already cheering, but when Gabe stepped up to the deck and swung, the cheer turned to a roar. He lowered his bat long enough to wave, and flashes circled around him.

An annoyed voice rose above the noise. "Stop this right now."

Castiel stood on the pitcher's mound. If you asked Gabe, the striped uniform was the most restrained he'd been yet, even if the team's logo was made up of blue ties. Gabe frowned when he saw the mitt and ball on the ground next to Castiel's feet.

"Come on, pick it up," Gabe said as he stepped up to the plate.

"No."

"I've been really nice about this, don't you think? I haven't forced you."

"You keep taking me, and I don't appreciate it."

"I don't make you stay." Gabe grinned. "Haven't you wondered why?"

Castiel hesitated. "Perhaps."

"Throw the ball and I'll tell you."

Castiel picked up the ball from the dirt. He left the mitt where he was. He tossed it underhand, and Gabe had to give it a little oomph to make it travel, but he swung and made the bat connect. The crowd cheered as the ball sailed over the wall.

"So why?" Castiel asked, watching with arms crossed as Gabe rounded the bases.

"Because," Gabe said, "you don't know how to have fun."

"There are more important things than fun."

Gabe crossed home plate with a bounce. He turned and pointed at Castiel. "That's exactly what I mean. If you had fun, you'd know how important it was."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "If I play along, will you leave me alone?"

Gabe grinned.

-

Gabe strummed a chord on his guitar. "Now?"

Castiel put his microphone back on the stand and turned away from the huge festival crowd that screamed his name. "No."

-

"How about now?" Gabe asked as he sailed by on a broomstick. He rolled to avoid a Bludger.

Castiel still had his arms crossed, but it looked harder to do in Quidditch pads. "No."

-

"¿Ahora?"

Castiel took a step, nearly tripped over the hem of his flamenco dress, then scowled as he teetered on his heels.

"No," he said.

-

When Castiel was still looking annoyed on the back of a unicorn, Gabe gave up. He snapped his fingers, and the abandoned warehouse he'd been using popped into view.

"Are you done?" Castiel said. He looked relieved. There was something kind of cute about it.

It gave Gabe an idea.

"One more thing," he said.

He stepped up, put a hand at the back of Castiel's head, and kissed him gently. As he drew back, Castiel's eyes widened.

"Oh," he said. He blinked, and as Gabe watched, a smile spread on his lips.

Gabe laughed. "Finally!"


End file.
